Everything
by Netrixie
Summary: He means everything to Harry. HPDM, slash, Drarry. Short, fluffy oneshot. Winner of Best Song Fic by the Quibbler Awards.


**Disclaimer: **Dunno… don't think J.K. would'a written this… but you never know… and in any event I am not her. Shucks. And I don't own any of the songs. I put who wrote/sang them, dur…

**Title: **Everything

**Beta: **un'beta'd. Yay.

**Summary: **He means everything to Harry. HPDM, slash, Drarry. Short, fluffy oneshot.

**Authours Note: **Sappy, sappy, sappy. Adorable. Listen to the song as you read it. 'Everything' by Michael Buble. It's great. I have my period.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as he stared into the audience, and briefly wondered why he was doing this. But then he remembered Dumbledore, and the 'Talent Show', and he grimaced slightly. Merlin help him but he'd _agreed _to do this. The audience chattered as he got ready and settled his nerves and the Great Hall echoing with their cheerful laughs.

Harry bit his lip as he remembered the previous performances, wondering how on Earth he thought he could beat Seamus' rendition of 'Lost Highway' by Bon Jovi, or Pansy's version of 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. He smiled to himself as the audience began to quiet, wondering- perhaps- who was going next. The only clause for the competition- disclosed after, of course, everyone had volunteered- was that the songs must be Muggle in origin.

Surprisingly, the Purebloods hadn't had as much of a problem with the rule as most of the Gryffindors had thought they would. Goyle, Theo, and Blaise were a few of the Purebloods who had merely shrugged and changed their chosen song- Blaise singing 'Over You' by Daughtry, Theo 'Stronger' by Kanye West, and Goyle- of all the songs- 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven.

Finally, though, McGonagall succeeded in calming the crowd, and gestured for Harry to come forward, as he remained unseen by the audience. He nodded to the Transfiguration Professor, took another breath, and stepped into the light. For a moment there was silence, but then the crowd began roaring. Harry wasn't sure- and certainly didn't let himself care about- what they were saying, and looked for the reassuring face of Hermione.

She was the only one who knew the song he had chosen to sing, and as such she was the only one who knew why he had chosen that song. The brunette smiled encouragingly, and Harry sent her a small smile before turning away and nodding to Flitwick. The diminutive Professor sent the teen a smile, and tapped his wand against the old boom box that had been acquired who-knew-how many years earlier.

Harry let the first few notes of the song wash over him, and took a deep breath as the crowd grew silent.

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

The crowd stayed silent, stunned as the words left Harry's mouth. No one had known the Golden Boy could sing, yet here he was- before the entire school- his voice a honeyed baritone that sent shivers down hundreds of spines.

_You're the swimming pool on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute_

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you_

Hermione smiled in satisfaction as Harry's voice washed over the Great Hall, happily taking in the poleaxed expressions on the faces around her. She darted a glance across the Hall, and let a self-satisfied grin slip onto her face. Silver eyes were open wide, hand frozen in mid-air- caught in the act of reaching for his goblet. Hermione quickly checked the students surrounding the Prince of Slytherin, and nodded to herself as she saw the rest of the Slytherins as caught as their leader was.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

Draco shivered as that voice sent chills through his body, eyes locked on his lover's graceful form. Harry was throwing everything he had into this song, eyes closed as though the words were poured straight from his soul. Draco knew now why Harry had been so secretive- smug and yet anxious for these past weeks.

There was no mistaking the purpose of this song, and even as Harry let another few words drip from his lips Draco knew the students were beginning to wonder who their Saviour was singing about. But he could not bring himself to care as the chorus ended and Harry faded into the few moments of rest he had.

Those gleaming emerald eyes held his- held and captured and captivated. There was nothing else for Draco now, and he kept his eye contact with his love.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my every day_

Minerva lifted a brow as the words from Harry's song rang through the Hall, and glanced over to Albus in question. But the Headmaster just smiled mysteriously, the twinkles in his eyes almost blinding to see. Minerva raised the brow even higher, but looked away with a shrug. Albus almost certainly knew what was going on- and who the teen was singing to- but it seemed like he wasn't telling.

She turned back to watch Harry, but a smugly grinning Hermione Granger caught her eye. The Gryffindor was watching Harry, but every know and again her eyes would flick away- almost too fast to follow- before she turned her attention back to the stage, her smile steadily getting smugger and smugger.

Minerva followed the darting eyes, but it took two times before she saw what Ms. Granger was looking at. Or rather- _who_. For a moment Minerva herself was stunned as she contemplated the pleased and slightly shocked visage of Draco Malfoy, but soon enough she schooled her own expression.

This _was_ unexpected.

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do_

Harry let the song flow through him and to Draco, wondering what the blonde was thinking. But he didn't have to wonder too hard- the Slytherin was wearing his every emotion on his face. No one else seemed to have noticed it, but Harry saw, and smiled.

There was nothing he loved more than pleasing Draco- giving the smaller teen anything and everything he could ever want. That was why he had chosen this as the song he was going to sing- this song above any other love song out there. _This _was the song that portrayed their relationship- and Harry's unending disbelief that he had the good fortune to love and be loved by Draco Malfoy- and that was the only thing that mattered.

He smiled at his Slytherin, smiled as he sang his heart out before hundreds of people who knew nothing of this relationship. And he melted as he saw the love in Draco's eyes.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

The Gryffindors glanced around as they looked for the person Harry could be singing about, eyebrows raised and faces still shocked by the revelation that a) Harry was in a relationship and b) that the Boy-Who-Lived could sing. But no one stood out, and after a minute of searching, most turned their attention to the visitors at the relocated Staff Table.

Sirius Black was as confused as they were, that was immediately obvious, but former Professor Remus Lupin looked highly amused, as though he had just figured out an annoying mystery. But no one else could guess and they were getting frustrated.

Even Harry's voice wasn't enough to distract then from their search.

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La-a_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La-a_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

Harry knew the song was winding down as he sang the few remaining words, but he didn't want it to end. He was suspended in the liquid silver eyes that had not stopped watching him, and he never wanted to leave their embrace.

But he still sang, knowing that the sooner the song was over the sooner he would be near his love.

_You're every song and I sing along_

_Cause you're my everything_

_Yeah, yeah_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La-a_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La-a_

Harry let the last words die down, wondering what the reaction was going to be as he finally broke eye contact with Draco. The silence itself was deafening, and he wavered for a moment on the stage, wondering what he should do. But as he began to walk off, the applause started.

Slowly at first, as though the crowd could still not believe their ears, but gaining in strength until everyone was standing and clapping and shouting their praise. Harry's cheeks burned a furious red, the heat of his embarrassment and pleasure tingling through him. He hopped off the stage, hoping that the thunderous applause would die down without him being visible, but no- the students were still cheering for him.

An elegant hand stopped him as he began to move away from the stage, and Harry glanced down in surprise as he stopped. But then another hand was pressed against his chest and he looked down into the sparkling silver eyes that were _much_ closer than they had been mere moments earlier.

"Thank you," Draco whispered as the other students watched, most shocked into sudden stillness at the sight. Harry pulled Draco close to his chest, delighted and shyly pleased that Draco had come to him.

And in front of the entire school and all of his Professors and Godparents, he pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips, contentment flaring in his heart.

_

* * *

_

In apology for the time I have been away from FF.N and the Potterverse Fandom, I present this for your enjoyment. In case you've been wondering, I have not, in fact, stopped typing HP fics… I've just found another fandom (cringes). Have any of you, by chance, heard of the T.V. show 'Psych'? --drool-- I LOVE that show.

_The pairing that I have --ahem-- _found_ is called _'shassie'_, and is the epitome of adorable and perfect and all that jazz….. But its even better because in the actual T.V. show… there's _evidence _that this could actually happen. Oh, yes, I am in love. But never fear! I love HP as much as ever, so as soon as I finish work (next Friday-- yay!!) I shall finish all of my fics and hopefully start some new Potterverse and Psych fics._

_Ta ya'll!_

_Netrixie_


End file.
